The Unvieling
by CGandJaz
Summary: Inspired by “four square” Micheal Isabelle pairing. the Royal Four return to Antar to tie up loose ends. Please review. constructive criticism is appreciated. this is a revision. New scenes, same endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**XX – ** I've edited and will try to improve the story. Ch 1: 1/19/10 Jaz

Disclaimer : I don't own Roswell or its characters.

Roswell season one inspired after watching "four square" Forget season 2 and 3 they never happened. Forget the facts and just enjoy my creativity.

**Maxwell "Max" Evans** was the strong silent type. He was the mysterious dark eyed boy who didn't seem to fit in. He had a heart of gold, always trying to do the "right thing". At six, when he healed a fallen bird he realized that he would never be normal. Being on the outside looking in was the closest he'd ever get to being just like everyone else.

**Michael Guerin** was what you would call a loner. He was a kid forced to live by his own means. His past was troubled and his feelings complex. His best friend was Maxwell Evans, Isabelle's brother. He was tall, dark, and handsome with that irresistible hint of danger that made all girls take a second glance. Besides Maxwell, only Michael and Isabelle understood what it meant to be different.

**Isabelle "Izzy" Evans** wasn't your average American teenage girl; she was a so much more than your girl next door. She had beautiful wavy blonde tresses that fell mid back and smile that could light the darkest of nights. She had a brilliant mind and was an all around picture of perfection. She was Roswell High's senior class President, year book editor, and the most popular girl in school. She seemed so perfect, but no one could see the tortured soul that lived inside. Not too many people understood how she could be surrounded by people and still feel so alone. Isabelle Evans wasn't just a model of perfection; she was an alien just like her brother and Michael. They were sent to Earth for their own protection but they didn't know much about their own planet but that was all about to change.

**Tess Harding** was the forth member of the royal four. She was the one they left behind. She was a queen without a throne also known as the new girl in town. Tess knew that if she could get Max, Isabelle, and Michael to accept her and remember their past that they could save their home planet of Antar. Luckily the time was finally here. The V-formation in the sky represented the unveiling. Destiny could not be denied. All she had to do was sit back and watch.

**Chapter 1**

Isabelle sat up straight up in bed, panting, heated, and sweating. She'd had another dream. Glancing frantically around the room she tried to get a hold on her surroundings. She got out of bed and walked over to open a window. She found herself staring out at the beautifully starry night sky noticing that the brightest stars in the sky formed what looked like the letter V, similar to the V from the cave painting on the reservation. Wrapping her arms around herself she thought about the dream, Michael, and the baby. Tess had come by yesterday afternoon and told her to follow the signs. She just didn't want to believe it.

Michael had been sleeping over at Max and Isabelle's he woke after another intense dream about him, Isabelle, and their son. Could the dreams mean what he thought they meant? He got up off Maxwell's floor and head to Isabelle's room. After silently opening her door, he saw her standing in front of the window bathed in moonlight. She was so beautiful like a golden goddess from Greek mythology.

Isabelle shivered feeling Michael behind her _He must have had the dream also_ she turned to face him wondering if her suspicions were true. _How could this have happened? What did it mean?_ When Michael wrapped his arms around her offering comfort, she realized that it had to be true.

"Michael what if it's true, what if I'm really ... " (sob) " really pregnant. I know that it's impossible but let's face it, we know next to nothing about the world we come from. And it isn't like there is some kind of book out there on the mating habits of aliens"

"Don't worry Izzy everything will be fine." Michael said not wanting her to worry over things they couldn't change.

Pushing him away she turned to stare at him "FINE! I am not fine. You are not the one this is happening to, so how dare you say that everything is fine"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that we could always push away our pride and ask Tess for help"

"Tess the girl that was raised by a murderer. Yeah. Sure. Why not invite her into the fold and make her our new best friend" Crossing her arms over her chest Isabelle turned back to the V formation.

Michael looked around uncertain of what to do. Sure Izzy could be emotional at times but Tess seemed to be the only person around who knew anything about their situation. Michael believed that they should give Tess a chance. So what if Nasedo had killed a few people. Michael was finally starting to realize that they weren't human. They were sent to this planet for a reason, and Nasedo had every right to kill those who got too close to discovering their secrets. None of them wanted to be experimented on in some government lab. As long as Nasedo had a good reason there was no need to think of him as the bad guy.

Nasedo and Tess seem to be their only guide to information. He knew that the sooner they found out where they were from, the sooner they would be able to find their way back home. Home, a place he'd never had. He wanted to feel like he belonged. He knew that Max and Izzy would always be there for him, but he couldn't help wondering if he had family out there as well. Someone who wanted him safe would fight for him, not with him.

"Look Isabelle do you want to know what's going on or not? All I'm saying is that Tess seems to know a lot more about where we are from and what the symbols mean than we do. So why not ask her help?"

"Fine. We can ask her." She whispered with a note of defeat in her voice. She knew that it was time to swallow her pride.

**x**

Tess smiled as she let Kyle aid her in retrieving the book. She was on a step ladder and he had his hands on her hips making sure that she didn't fall. But that wasn't the reason for the smile. She saw Liz and Max watching them all morning, following them, what did they think she was going to do to poor Kyle. Max was spying on her as she reached for the book. "Do you see it?" Kyle inquired.

"Yeah, I almost got it" waving her hand over the wall she revealed a silver hand print then reached into the wall to retrieve the ancient spiral bound book.

"I got it." She exclaimed ignoring Max's prying eyes.

" What is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's a tablet that was written in a dead language. I'm doing a side project to see if I can interpret it using the symbols from ancient civilizations."

Max watched as she and Kyle walked off. After seeing her and the silver hand he knew she and Nasedo must be one in the same and that she had been the one to murder all those people, but what he couldn't figure out was why he felt such a strong pull to her. Shaking off his wayward thoughts he headed back to the table where Liz, his best friend, was waiting for him.

**x**

Isabelle and Michael were at the Crashed Down sitting across from one another in a booth waiting on Maria to deliver their order when Tess walked in with Kyle.

"Tess" Michael called across the diner "come here for minute will you?"

Tess gave them a smile then faced Kyle, "Could you get us a table? I'll only be a moment."

"Sure" Kyle said before locating a booth a couple of tables away.

"Hi guys"

Isabelle, whose back was to the door, slid over and Tess sat next to her.

"Look I want to know what you meant with the 4 sugar cubes. And what do you have to do with these weird dreams I've been having?"

"We've been having" Michael inserted.

"Dreams are your deal, I didn't manipulate them or anything, but I think I know what's going on. I can't talk about this right now but here are some directions. I want you to meet hear in about three hours, and I'll explain everything then." Scribbling down the directions on a napkin, Tess slid it across the table to Isabelle.

"Can't you just tell us now?" Tess stood up not bothering to spare Isabelle Evans a second glance. She knew all about the dreams and what they meant but first she wanted Zan, no wait Max, to remember her. She couldn't risk the possibility of Isabelle or Michael saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **revised 1/19/10

Tess finally managed to get Max alone after he approached her about the tablet. She led him to the same place she'd told Isabelle and Michael to meet her at.

"Who are you?" Max demanded.

"Don't you remember I saw the way you reacted when you first saw me? So you must know." Tess said refusing to believe she was the only one feeling the attraction.

"You're right I know exactly who you are, Nasedo."

_Nasedo_ she thought, "No Max… I" She kept forgetting that this wasn't Zan but Max. He had no reason to trust her, especially if he really didn't recognize her.

"Don't lie to me, you murderer. I saw those pictures that Valenti had in his office. All the people you've killed and the sliver hand print that you left on them."

"I've never…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

Crying Tess continued to back away from Max. She remembered the man she loved a lifetime ago, Zan had been intimidating and like a raging beast when angry. The man in front of her was reminding her of that beast, his temper was so unpredictable. She remembered a time when only she could sooth the savage beast.

"Max please" she pleaded.

He grabbed her and threw her onto the dusty desert ground.

"Don't you remember me" she cried.

It was her aguish that got through to Max. Looking down at the angelic face that he had pressed into the dirt , he remembered. Not Antar but the cave, the 4 pods, leaving Tess behind. He felt broken. He'd attacked a woman without thought, he didn't want to believe that he was capable of such a heinous act. They'd all left her there alone.

Pulling up Michael and Isabelle noticed the stunned look on Max's face "What have you done to him" Isabelle demanded of Tess, not even realizing the tears staining her face or red rimmed eyes.

"Nothing. I…I "

"She didn't do anything she… she's one of us."

Max informed the others of how he knew Tess and together the four of them went to visit their birth place for the first time. Looking around the room it was then that Isabelle remembered she needed answers from Tess.

"The dreams are nothing but your subconscious reminding you that your body is ready to mate."

"So, you mean …I'm in heat" Isabelle spat out unable to believe what was happening to her.

" You and Michael are a mated pair just like Max and I. Your mind, body, and souls are linked to one another. When your body is ready it sends signals to your mate to let him know that you are ready to conceive. The dreams will only get worse for the next couple of days. After that things will go back to normal."

"So I'm not pregnant"

"Not unless you and Michael have had sex"

"This is so great." Isabelle felt such relief one moment, only to find herself mourning a child that has yet to be the next. She had been fearful at the thought of pregnancy, but now she wondered if she would ever hold the child she saw in her dreams.

Michael walked over to the corner of the cave where Isabelle stood hugging herself. Turning she went into his arms and explained to him what Tess had told her.

"Michael I know I should be happy, relieved, but why is it that all I feel is lost."

"I don't know." (sigh) "Maybe it was because in the dreams we seemed happy, felt whole and normal."

"Yeah maybe that's it" Isabelle said though she felt it was more to than that.

Tess stood next to Max across the cave watching him as he watched his sister. She had already told Max that Isabelle wasn't pregnant. She'd even told him about the aligning of the constellations and their body's reaction to it. But he hadn't seemed to care. She continued watching noticing that Max like all of them had changed since their time on Antar. Humanity had made him kinder in some aspects and less so in others. His eyes were the same shade of milk chocolate. They had that same gleam of defiance and authority, and yet they seemed less weighing. She watched as his eyes met hers. She knew that he, just like her, was feeling the pull that claimed them. No, it wasn't like what Michael and Isabelle were going through, but it was strong none the less. It was so hard standing here watching him resist, and seeing the distrust in his eyes. It was even harder when he walked away.

**x**

Michael was once again staying at Max and Isabelle's place. He should have stayed in there with Max but since he didn't want to fall asleep fearing the dreams he may have. He decided to check on Izzy. He didn't want to think of her that way, but could he truly deny destiny. He sat in the chair across from her bed and watched her sleep. He watched the way she writhed and moaned. _Maybe I should wake her up_. Instead he continued to sit by her bed even when he heard his name fall from her lips. He managed to keep his desires under control as he watched her knowing what the dreams contained. She sat straight up in bed whispering his name harshly as she tried to catch her breath. He watched her look around then their eyes met. He felt as if he had no control as he walked over to her bedside and pulled her into his arms.

"Everything's fine. It was just a dream." She nodded her head and hugged Michael tighter.

What happened next was nothing short of fate. It started with a kiss. She couldn't stop herself. She needed him to hold her, need her, she wanted to feel the way she did in her dreams. She wanted to belong.

"Michael…" His name was barely a whisper on the night air. She pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, wanting nothing in between them. Merging lips, the taste of his of mouth. He had one had in her hair the other covered her breast gently kneading, she gasped as he nipped her bottom lip.

"I need more."

"How much more?" Michael asked.

"Everything." At her request he removed her tank, tossing it to the floor…

Michael woke up the next morning just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. He gently removed himself from Isabelle's arms and bed, being careful not to wake her. _What have I done? What about Maria? _

This was unbelievable he watched Isabelle shift in the bed balling her self into the fetal position in an attempt to protect her from the morning cold. Michael tucked the covers around her smiling as she sighed in her sleep. She was beautiful her hair spread across the pillow like spun gold. Michael got dressed then listened at the door making sure no one was awake. Then he softly crept back to Max's room. Luckily, Max was still asleep.

Isabelle woke to the sound of her mother knocking on her door. She reacted quickly by using her gifts to lock the door.

" Isabelle, Honey breakfast is ready."

She then realized she was in bed alone. _Where was Michael? It was real wasn't it? _"Just a minute mom."

"Of course it happened" she whispered to herself. How else did her clothes wind up on the floor? She made her way to the shower ignoring her muscles protests to movement. _Unbelievable. How could he just leave? He should have woken me up. _Stepping into the hot spray of the shower Isabelle proceeded to get ready for her day.

**x**

Michael was sitting at the breakfast table when Isabelle came in. He couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Isabelle met his eyes with hers. Anger flashed intensely from them.

"What's her problem?" Max asked

"I have no idea". Breakfast went more like a formal dinner amongst warring emperors. The tension between them was palpable.

Isabelle and Michael didn't get a chance to talk alone until they arrived at Crash Down for lunch. Max was at the counter talking to Liz; Michael pretty much dragged her to the back so they could talk in private.

"So you're going to tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah. Please don't tell me that you regret last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yeah. Wait, why do you keep repeating me?"

"Last night. I gave myself to you last night the least you could have done was be there when I woke up."

"Is that what this is about? Did you forget that we were under your parents' roof with your brother in the next room? Did you really want to have to explain what I was doing in your bed?"

"You could have woken me up Michael." Isabelle answered still peeved, neither of them noticed Maria watching from the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **revised 1/19/10

Maria watched as Michael and Isabelle went back into the main part of the diner, she sat down on the steps no longer strong enough to stand.

_How could he? After finally letting me in why would he sleep with Isabelle? I should have known this would happen after hearing him and Isabelle talking about a baby yesterday. Wait, she said that they slept together last night so… wait a minute Delucca get a hold of yourself. Your mother warned you about men. _As tears ran down her face she couldn't contain her sobs.

Liz found her on the steps moments later. "Maria sweetie what's wrong?" once again the tears started to fall. _She knew better she really did. But why Michael? _

Liz sat reached into her pockets and found a napkin for Maria to wipe her face. She still didn't know what had happened Maria still hadn't said any thing. A few minutes after leading Maria upstairs, Maria raced to the bathroom and threw up. After flushing the toilet, washing her face, and rinsing out her mouth Maria straighten her clothes.

"You okay?"

Placing a smile on her face she said "I'm fine. Just learned a very important lesson, but I'm going to be fine."

"You sure?"

"No. I just don't understand how I could be so blind. I really should have known that there was something going on between Michael and Isabelle but did I trust my gut? No I just … just"

"Michael and Isabelle? Are you sure?"

"I heard them talking about how they slept together at her house last night with her parents down the hall. She is such a slut."

Furious Maria started pacing wondering if maybe it was her fault that they slept together. She kept thinking that maybe if she and Michael had gone there then he wouldn't have went to Isabelle's bed.

Liz stared at Maria not sure what to say. "Well I'm not sure what to say. You will find someone else. There are plenty of other men out there, men who are waiting for a smart beautiful and talented girl like you to come in and brighten their world."

"…Plenty of men out there? If there so many guys out there, then why are you still so set on Max?"

"Max is just a little detached he just… um he just needs time to …"

"No. What you mean to say is that he is too dense to see that you are in love with him."

"Maria just lay off ok?"

"Yeah fine. But I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. You mind taking care of my tables?"

"Sure that's what friends are for" With a hug Liz and Maria parted ways.

Liz returned to the diner "Liz what took you so long?"

"Hi Max. Nothing its just Maria she … she was upset about something."

"Is she okay?"

"She said she was fine and went home."

Liz started smiling to herself secretly thrill that he'd noticed she was gone and he even looked worried about her. Liz was on cloud 9 until Tess walked in. Liz hated that Max immediately turned toward Tess even she could feel that there was something between the two of them but Tess was gonna have to get over it; Max was hers. Even before he saved her life, Max had always been interested in her. It was her fault, she knew that if she hadn't been so into Kyle and had paid more attention to Max that they could be the perfect couple by now. Tess wouldn't have reason to think Max would want her.

"Hey Tess" Michael said then invited her to sit with Izzy and him.

"Hi" Tess whispered.

All Isabelle did was wave. Michael noticed that Tess was looking at Max, and that Liz was shoot daggers at her.

"So Tess how is it that you remember so much more about our home than the rest of us? … Tess?"

"Oh, sorry I just umm… what was the question?"

"How is that you remember so much more about our home than the rest of us?"

Staring at Max as she talked she answered "Nasedo use tell me bed time stories about a brilliant King name Zan and his beautiful wife Ava. He use to make their love sound endless and true. It wasn't a fairy tale that had a happy ending but he use to tell me that maybe one day I would do what they couldn't that maybe I would save the people of Antar."

Turning to look at Michael and Isabelle she continued "I was never given the illusion of being human. I always knew who I was and what my destiny foretold, so it didn't shock me when I found out that I was a reincarnation of Ava. I remember my husband Zan, his lieutenant Wrath, and my best friend Valondra." With that she smiled at Isabelle. "Maybe since you were raised with absolutely no knowledge of who you are it'll take longer for you to remember." Unable to stand being in the diner and having Liz send threatening glares her way, Tess stood and left. "I got go I'll tell you more another time"

Michael and Isabelle watched as Tess fled the diner. "Michael I think that was my name"

"Huh?" Michael answered uncertain of what Izzy had said. "Valondra. I remember it from some where. It's like when you know something but you just can't grasp it."

"You know I never really thought of Nasedo as the bedtime storyteller type." _Even Tess had a relatively normal and she was raised by a killer, _Michael thought.

"Michael. Are you listening to me?" They went over the information Tess had told them. It didn't take them long to figure out why she left and assumed that nobody had told her that Liz and Max were just friends.

**xx**

_After school on Monday_

Michael wasn't sure if things were okay between him and Isabelle, but he managed to talk to Maria about their relationship. He and Maria weren't together anymore. He didn't get it but she had been the one to brake up with him. When he went to let her know that their relationship wasn't working, he didn't even get a chance to say anything. Maria told him that they could still be friends but as far as anything more went that it wasn't likely not sure what to say he had left confused. Deciding to leave it alone he focused on him and Isabelle. The only strike against him was their morning after so he'd start there.

"I'm sorry about not waking you." Michael said cornering Isabelle at her jeep.

"I get it. I just wish… I don't know maybe we're taking this too far."

"You said you didn't regret what happened." Michael couldn't take it if she did. He was starting to think that there was more to their relationship, he didn't know whether it was the bond Tess kept talking about or if he was just finally starting to see the real Isabelle Evans.

"I don't. I wanted you."

"Past tense?"

"Past, Present, and future. I just don't want to rush things."

"You know me better than anyone, we've been best friends since we left the cave. I don't think we need a get to know you period."

"No, we don't, but we do need to get use to being together. We've been friends for so long, I want to make sure we can be more to each other."

"How about a movie?"

"A movie? Are you asking me on date Michael Guerin?" She asked smiling at the idea of just the two of them spending time alone together in a darkened theatre.

"I believe I am, Isabelle Evans."

"I'd love to, may be we could have a picnic at the park this weekend too?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Tomorrow at seven"

"What's going happening tomorrow"

They turned to look at Max.

"Nothing, just get in" Isabelle said upset at Max's interruption

"Actually I just asked Izzy out on a date."

Max started to laugh then he realized Michael wasn't joking.

"My sister?"

"Maxwell stop acting like that. We were married in former life, is it really that hard to believe we're together in this one?"

"No it's … this is going to be weird."

"No weirder than usual Maxwell."

Isabelle put the car into gear and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **revise 1/19/10

_About One month later_

Michael had found an apartment. He and Isabelle were officially in an exclusive relationship.

**X**

Isabelle woke up at the crack of dawn today was December 1st the count down had finally begun. She sat up in bed smiled as she glanced around her spotless bedroom and the Christmas lights that twinkled in the window. Pushing back the covers she jumped up out of bed only to have a wave of dizziness over come her. She sat down and just as the world stopped spinning she became nauseous and made a dash for the bathroom.

She found herself praising the king of porcelain a couple more times through out the day. Overall she felt fine, she was only tired and she didn't get nauseous unless she moved too fast or at certain scents so she avoided the crash down and went to the mall to finish up some last minute shopping. She wanted this Christmas to be perfect.

After regurgitating her breakfast four mornings in a row she wasn't sure what was going on. Walking out the girl's bathroom she ignored the look of concern that Liz gave her and rinsed out her mouth then popped in a piece of Trident.

"Out with it Liz"

"Are you okay? Maria said that you got sick yesterday too."

"Maria needs to mind her own damned business." (sigh) "Look I'm sorry okay things have just been crazy lately, that's all"

"But that doesn…"

"Just Drop it." Isabelle rushed from the bathroom decided it will probably be better if she just left school for the day.

On her way to the parking lot Tess came running after her asking her if she was okay. Getting in the Jeep she forced herself to remain calm. Tess got into the passenger side of the Jeep "You okay?"

Isabelle decided to confess, not only was Christmas not going the way she wanted, but she didn't make an A on the English Exam she'd had yesterday nor had she had her monthly visitor.

"I thought you said that nothing happened between you and Michael" Starting up the car she drove toward a pharmacy.

"We didn't. I mean at first, when you asked we hadn't but then later I couldn't … We couldn't. It was like … uhh He was just irresistible." Isabelle explained finding it hard to put her and Michael's relationship into words.

"I warned you that the desire to mate would only get worse" Tess reached out and patted Isabelle's shoulder.

"Isabelle everything will be fine. He didn't force you or anything?" Tess asked cautiously.

"What? NO. Michael would never. How could you even suggest something like that?"

"I didn't mean anything about I just always heard that the urge to mate was so strong that you couldn't control it"

"It's not like that the desire was mutual"

They continued to drive, once they got to the pharmacy they both got out and noticed that Maria's mom was inside. _Shit_ thought Isabelle that was all she needed the lady would probably mention to her mom that she saw her here then life as she knew would be over.

"Why don't you go wait in the car?" Tess suggested noticing how tense Isabelle got when she saw Ms. Delucca

"You sure you want to do this Tess?"

"Look. Be honest if your mom found out that you skipped class to buy a pregnancy test what do you think she'll do?"

Three hours and just as many tests later the results were still the same. Isabelle shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and started pacing the length of Tess' bathroom. _No, No, No, I'm not pregnant. We only did it once. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What will Michael say?_

"You okay in there"Isabelle opened the door. "What did that one say?"

"The same as the rest, it's positive, See" Isabelle showed her the test that had yet another little blue line.

"Maybe it's another false positive." Isabelle suggested not ready to face the truth.

"You could always go to the clinic"

"Me and Michael are finally together and stable. This is unacceptable" Tess looked at Isabelle not sure what she meant.

"You're not thinking of doing anything drastic are you?"

"Huh? Oh. Of course not. I just don't know how we're going to deal with this. I graduate in a couple of weeks. So I guess me and Michael can work this around our schedule."

"I'm sure he'll be supportive."

Sitting in Tess' bed eating Chocolate cake and Tabasco sauce, Isabelle figured now was as good a time as any to find out about their homeland. "Hey there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"You said a while ago that Ava and Zan didn't get a happy ending and that Ava was you, and Max was a reincarnation of Zan. So what happened?"

"Nothing. We were sent here and the pod chamber was where we developed and now we are what you see now."

" No I mean Wrath and Valondra were destined to be together and despite trying to stay away from one another we still ended up together. Why aren't you with Max?"

Tess stared at her "You know why, Max is so wrapped up in Liz that he doesn't want to know about Ava or even about Zan. He is so whipped that for some reason the love we shared isn't what it should be. It's become warped or something."

Laughing Isabelle looked at Tess. "Sorry, I thought someone had told you already."

Tess stared dumbly at Isabelle trying to figure out what was so damn funny. "There is nothing going on between Max and Liz. Max did have a crush on her at one point, but she never noticed him until she discovered he was an alien. Max could never tell if it was him she wanted to be with or the boy from out of space. Liz started hanging around him after he saved her life at the shooting that happened at the Crashdown awhile back. The only reason he's letting her follow him around is because she knows about us and they both have a love of astronomy."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that Max isn't with Liz?"

"Exactly."

"But she seems so possessive that I just assumed they were together."

"She seems to be in love with him. Other than the I-want-to-date-an-alien possibility, Max figured that maybe it has something to do with his ability . He thinks that it created some sort of bond between them and now Liz thinks she's in love with him."

"I can't believe this. Thanks for telling me"

"Well now that I've told you the 411 on Max and Liz, you mind telling me of our world?"

"Yeah, Well I do remember that our world was a lot like this one filled with plants, animals, and metals, we had a sun and two moons. "

"Serious. Wow." Surprised that an alien planet would be so much like earth but it did explain why this planet was chosen.

"Antar's beauty shone brightest at night as our world was bathed in the white light of our moons. Your brother who went by Zan then was king and I was his queen. When I found you guys again I just knew he'd love me but so far it seems one sided. I just can't believe that he doesn't feel it, nor can I believe that he's not with Liz. Any way, we ruled, Michael or Wrath was best friend to the King, and the leader of the militia. He had a mind like a labyrinth he could strategize like no one else in the galaxy. He was also a Prince not and Antarian prince mind you but Prince of Onuris his home planet located in the Andromeda galaxy. You went by the name Valondra but we all called you Lonnie." Isabelle smiled _Lonnie I like that._

"Kivar is the current ruler of Antar and he is the reason why we are here. He was an ambassador who plotted against Zan he was strong enough with enough allies that he destroyed us. My last memory as Ava is of Zan screaming for Kivar to spare my life and the lives of our children."


	5. Chapter 5

I keep trying to make this chapter better but I'm not having any luck. Tell me what you think. – Jaz 1/19/10

**Chapter 5**

"Hi Michael." Isabelle said greeting him with a kiss. "You staying for dinner"

"Max invited me"

"I thought you had to work tonight"

"I switched shifts with Joe."

"Isabelle Mom needs your help in the Kitchen."

"Okay. I'm glad you're here" Isabelle said, then went to finished helping her mom frost the cake then made her way to her room. She wondered when would be the best time to tell Michael. Deciding that now was as good a time as any she called out for him. "Michael can you come here for a minute." Michael came into room "Close the door"

"Something wrong?" Smiling she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Pulses racing, their breaths coming faster, despite how amazing it felt to feel his chest pressing against hers; they broke apart.

"So you missed me huh"

"Yes" She answered breathlessly. Remembering that she didn't call him to her room just to make out she got back to the topic at hand. "Michael, I talked to Tess today"

"What about?"

"I want to spend some time with you, so after dinner do you want to go on a drive maybe visit the chamber?"

"You're acting weird."

"Listen I don't have time for this. Do you want to spend time with me or not?"

"Okay". While waiting on dinner, they went to Max's room where Isabelle was interrogated on skipping school and not coming back to pick him up.

After dinner Isabelle and Michael managed to get away. Max was just starting to accept them as a couple but he never left them alone together. Not that he didn't trust Michael; he just didn't trust him with his sister.

Sitting on a blanket in the middle of the desert outside of the chamber they laid under the stars talking, laughing, and just being together. Isabelle realized it was now or never.

"Michael. Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

Sitting up Isabelle turned to face him, "I mean seriously talk, about something important."

Noticing the way she started to nibble on her lower lip Michael figured it must be serious "Whatever it is I'm here for you"

She looked into his eyes feeling his sincerity she took a deep breath_ well here goes nothing _"You know when we, umm well, when we had sex that first time, It's not like we use protection or anything. So it's understandable that I'm pregnant." Talking faster she continued "Tess did say that the dreams were signals that my body sent out letting you know that it was the optimal time for conception. So now I'm pregnant. Maybe it's a boy like in our dreams…"

Michael sat there watching Izzy's mouth move but he hadn't heard a word she said since the words 'I'm pregnant' left her mouth the first time. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to support a family while working as a short order cook at the Crashdown. His apartment could probably house a baby but what about when the baby got older.

"Michael are you listening to me… Michael aren't you happy?"

Shaking himself from his wayward thoughts he realize that his silence could be misconstrued, "Of course I'm excited just trying to figure out how we are going to do this."

"I've already thought about that. I know that I am a bit immature and that it's time for me to grow up. After I graduate in a couple weeks I'm going to get a job. Maybe at the mall or either at my dad's office."

"Shit! What about your parents and Max? What are they gonna say?"

"I know that this is big but since you're standing by me I'm sure that they will understand." They talked over possible outcomes and the actions they were going to have to take in order to be more responsible adults for the rest of the night.

"We'll tell them tomorrow at dinner." Isabelle said with a perky smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following day Tess went to school with a plan. She would get Max to notice her or to at least not ignore her. When she got to school that day she wasn't able to get any time alone with him until lunch.

"Hi Max " she said taking the vacant seat to his left.

"Hey"

"You got a partner for that chemistry project yet?"

Liz Parker took a seat the other side of Max, "I'm his partner" she said wanting to be sure that Tess knew that Max Evans was off limits. Tess chose to ignore Liz and continued to look at Max waiting for his response, since that was who she asked.

"Like Liz said she and I are partnering for the project" as soon as the words left his mouth he realized that she may get the wrong idea about he and Liz so he quickly added "but he did say that we could work in either groups of two or three. So did you want to work with us?"

Tess looked over at Liz who had her mouth gaped open in a look of disbelief. But then Tess was forced to admit that she was shocked by the invite also so she hesitated a moment before accepting.

Liz quickly put her good girl act into play "This is gonna be so great Tess, you, Max and I are definitely gonna make an A. Max and I were planning to meet at his place this Saturday at 7." Max nodded wondering what was going on between Tess and Liz. He hadn't expected Liz to accept his inviting Tess to join their group seeing how there is always so much animosity between the two. Max spent the rest of the day wondering why he'd invited Tess when he didn't trust her.

**X**

_Christmas Break ~ about 2-3 weeks later_

They had managed to make it through the project and had indeed gotten an A+. Tess was getting tired of being subtle when all Liz did was flaunt herself in front of Max. Now that winter break was here she was helping Isabelle organize the play for Christmas. It had surprised her that the human parents of Max and Isabelle weren't more upset about having a pregnant teenage daughter. It probably helped that they also announced their engagement.

**X **Michael's proposal **X**

It was a week after having told Michael the news about the baby. Isabelle stood outside Michael's apartment; he'd invited her to dinner at his place scheduled for 7:30. She wore a wine colored, knee length dress with a slit up the side. She wore her hair in a simple up do. _Okay I can do this. It's just dinner with Michael. _

Isabelle knocked on the door, only there wasn't an answer. It was 7:32, he should be there. Knocking again the door finally opened.

"Sorry, I was setting the table. Come on in." Isabelle noticed how nervous he was fidgeting with the sleeves of his dinner jacket. The outfit in itself was surprising. He wore a nice pair of black slacks, white dress shirt – no tie, and a dinner jacket. She was happy that he'd made the effort.

"Wow everything looks amazing."

"Well we're having Grilled Steak, asparagus, and roasted potatoes. The rolls didn't turn out right."

"It doesn't matter this is perfect."

They sat down for a candlelit dinner after which Michael turn on some music. They danced to Celine Dione and Peabo Bryson's 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"This is nice." She love being close to Michael, his arms around her, everything felt magical.

"I have something for you"

Michael went to his room and retrieved a decorated box. He turned off the radio then stood in front of Isabelle. Reaching into the box , he took a lump of coal and transformed it into a beautiful priceless diamond.

Grabbing Isabelle's left hand, he placed the diamond into her palm.

"Just like that lump of coal, you've done the same thing to me. You made me believe in myself, stood up for me, no matter what you were always here. I want to be there for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side."

Michael got down on bended knee, Isabelle was trying so hard not to cry tears of joy.

"Isabelle Evans, I love you, will you do me the honor of spending eternity with me?"

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes." Looking into his eyes she had to ask "Do you really love me?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too Michael."

Xx **flashback xX**

The newly engaged Isabelle and Tess were actually becoming friends. Max was still learning to trust her and Michael, well, Michael had never had anything against her. He made sure Tess was there for all meetings and other stuff that Max held claiming that if humans can come why not Tess since she was the only one who truly had any idea of why they were here.

Nasedo was gone. He told Tess that he would be back later but now she had to get the others to accept her since that was the only way they would defeat Kivar. Nasedo was leaving on a covert mission to sabotage the CIA's latest discoveries into the secrets of Roswell's possible alien inhabitants.

Tess met Isabelle at the town square to help with the Christmas decorations. Everyone else knowing what a Christmas fanatic Izzy was had managed to weasel out of volunteering. I actually didn't mind since this was my first real Christmas, Nasedo hadn't been real big on human traditions and holidays.

"Hey Tess you made it. Okay first I need you to help the children make paper chains for the Christmas tree and then you can help the children rehearse their lines for the play. .. What are you waiting for get moving." They shared a laugh as Isabelle batted her off toward the tables that had been sat up for crafts and sign up.

Isabelle smiled and then she realized that she had forgotten to buy Tess a Christmas present. Taking her cell phone out of her purse she called her brother.

--

I'm not 100% happy with this chapter either but I feel that it is better than it was. 1/19/10


	7. Chapters 7 & 8

**Chapter 7 **(merged previous chapters 7 & 8) revised 1/19/10

It was Christmas Eve the events surrounding the Christmas festivities had gone well. The Virgin Mary was sick with the chicken pox so Isabelle had Tess fill in. She'd been great. It was hard to believe this was her first Christmas. Everyone meaning Michael, Isabelle, Kyle, and Max had decided to get together at Tess' and have a surprise Christmas party.

Max had decided to get her a gold necklace that had a single tear drop shaped piece of rose quartz. He waited by the car for Michael and Isabelle, after they arrived they headed over to Tess' place to decorate. Using their abilities they broke in and hung Christmas lights, holly, and mistletoe in record time. An hour and half later Kyle pulled up with a pissed off Tess.

"Kyle I just can't believe she left me there to clean up all the stuff by myself."

"She's pregnant; you know she gets tired easily."

"Yeah I know"

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." He got out and opened her door.

"You don't have to."

"I insist." They got to the door and he waited for her to unlock the door and when she walked in he followed her. The lights came on and they yelled "Merry Christmas" Tess stared around in shock, unable to believe that they would do this for her.

Michael got her music box with a dancing ballerina, Isabelle got her a make-up kit, Kyle bought her a pair of earrings, and Max gave her the necklace. Tess accepted all of the other gifts without shedding the tears that threatened to fall but as she held her hair off of her neck so that Max could fasten her necklace she couldn't stop the tears of joy that fell from her eyes.

**Chapter 8**

She kissed his neck ran her hands over his shoulders waking him. Their kisses were passionate. He slid his arm around her enjoying the fill of her satin soft skin. His hands slid over her curves enjoying her shape. Laying her on her back he pulled away to look at her eyes. They we blue not the dark blue of sapphires nor the light blue of a baby's blanket but the bright crystalline blue of cerulean. That was what he loved most about her those eyes when ever they made love they always seem to glow cerulean.

"I Love you."

"I… Max"

"Max your alarm is going off, time for breakfast" Max shut off the alarm clock hating to have been disturbed from such a wicked dream. This was the third time this month he'd had that dream about her. Maybe it was time he stopped keeping her at arms length and just accepted her. Just because she was raised by Nasedo doesn't mean she's evil.

Working on that Chemistry project together had allowed him to see how smart she was and what a brilliant and confident public speaker she was. He loved the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and the way she nibbled on her eraser when she was in deep thought. Also, after watching her and Isabelle interact at Christmas he had got the opportunity to hear her laugh. She had a very beautiful laugh.

**x**

Tess woke up with a smile on her face happy to have had the man she loved visiting her dreams. _Today was the day _she thought _I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna just Ask him out. This was the 20__th__ century after all and there is nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy out… I hope. _Sighing she got out bed, got dressed, and headed for school.

**xx**

Max was standing next to his locker with a stunned look on his face. He couldn't believe she'd asked him out and here he was trying to figure out how it happened.

x*****Flash Back* x**

"Hey Max how are you on this gorgeous morning?"

"Fine I wanted to talk to you about something you mind" He led her into the supply closet, "I was wanting to ask … um ".

"First, let me ask you something. There is this great movie opening on Friday are you busy?" Tess interrupted wanting to ask before she lost her courage

"No"

"Good because you are gonna accompany me. I'll pick you up at your place at about 6:45 "

"Yeah"

"Great" Tess started to head out but remembered he wanted to ask her something "oh what did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing I just … it's not important."

End of Flashback **x

She left him there staring like a dumbass. Now he was standing at his locker not sure how she had managed to take the reins. Michael approached him, "you okay you look confused?"

"I… I just got a date for Friday night." Max smiled then Michael asked "Oh so where are you and Liz going?"

"Liz? No. I have a date with Tess."

"Wait a minute I thought you said that we couldn't trust her?"

"I think maybe I was wrong." The bell rung and they each scattered into separate directions heading for class.


	8. Chapter 9

Revised 1/19/10 - If you're starting to feel like you've read this story before you probably have. I went through to edit and decided to add some scenes and clarify some things. I'll update daily until after ch 11, then I'm doing a re-write of ch 12. If you feel like something is not clear could you point it out, all feedback and comments are accepted.(grammar isn't my strong suit feel free to let me know when i'm wrong) - Jaz

**Ch 9**

_July 5th_

Tess woke up in Max's arms still having a hard time believing that they were finally together. After nearly six months their relationship was only getting better. That obsessive psychopath, also known as Liz Parker, had finally stopped stalking them and even Kyle had accepted their relationship. The Evan's loved her and she was even teaching Mrs. Evan's some tips in the kitchen. Isabelle and Michael had gotten married and she'd gotten to be maid of honor. Maria even attended the wedding wishing the couple love and happiness. Everything was going great so what was it, that was strong enough to awaken her at 3 in the morning.

Easing out of bed Tess made her was to the kitchen, hoping that a warm glass of milk would help her sleep. Once she got to the kitchen she heard a noise. It was beautiful like the songs of a siren. The song was calling to her.

**x**

Isabelle woke up for the second time that night unable to get comfortable. Her stomach was the size of a beach ball. Running her fingers through her hair she perked up hearing a sound. Someone was singing.

Michael got up feeling Isabelle stir. "You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine"

"The baby?"

"We are both fine don't you hear that?" she asked getting out of bed and slipping her feet in to a pair of slippers.

" Hear what?"

"That song." She said looking at him "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Izzy I don't hear anything "Isabelle grabbed her robe and Michael quickly got up and followed her as she went in search of the source of the sound. Moments later, they both went back inside to get dressed realizing that the sound she was hearing was farther away than they originally thought.

**x**

Max woke up in Tess' bed, realizing that she wasn't there, he got up to look for her, only to hear the front door close. Running to the door he saw her get into the car. "Hey Tess"

She rolled down the window "Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you hear that?" she got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Where are your clothes?"

Tess looked down realizing that she'd gotten so caught up in finding the source of the sound that she was walking around in nothing but a short negligee. Tess heading into the house and she told him about the sound as they both stated to get dress.

Isabelle and Michael arrived at the pod chamber first, following the sound there. About five minutes after they arrived Max and Tess came in. They discovered that only the girls were hearing the sound and seconds later they found the entrance into the Granolith that was located behind the pods. Looking around at the round table in the center of the room that was carved with Antarian symbols they each felt the pull reaching out to touch the table simultaneously they felt the energy surge, then a ray of bright white light illuminated form the center of the pyramid that hung above the table. When the light cleared, there was a little dark haired girl standing in the center opening of the table. She wore a white gown and seemed to glow.

She smiled and looked around from Michael to Isabelle to Tess then to Max, she then curtsied "Your majesties. It's such a pleasure to finally be awakened."

Michael was the first to speak "Who are you?"

"My name is Granolith. Though I may seem to be a child I am so much more. You can think of me as a super computer though since I do have what one may refer to as artificial intelligence, I am quite capable of learning and using logic."

Tess was the one who posed the question on everyone's mind "Why have you lured us here?"

"I did nothing. My programming was what brought you here. It is now time for destiny to be met."

Isabelle stared at her in confusion "I don't understand"

"There is a war to be fought and a civilization to be saved. Have you not been versed on your fate?"

Tess was the one to answer, "The others were raised by humans they are still learning of our culture. I know that we were sent here for our own protection and that we are suppose to one day return to save Antar."

"Well I am here to unlock your memories. You all are reincarnations of our strongest leaders, the King, His Queen, His sister, and our best weapon against Kivar." Producing a dagger made of some unknown alloy the Granolith held it out for to Max. "Lord Zan you must go first. Take the dagger and make a cut in the center of your palm."

Max looked at her "You want me to cut myself?"

"Of course."

Max wasn't sure of the why but he felt the stares of the group heating his skin so he press the dagger in to his palm and cut. As the first drop of blood fell to the ground, images of his former life ran behind his eyes, memories of his childhood, his wedding, his betrayal hit him along with the grief and rage of watching every member of his family die one by one.

"What's happening to him?" Tess asked running to his side as he crouched to the ground.

"He's remembering. Grab the dagger it's your turn."

"What? No, I want to know what's happening."

Coughing Max passed her the dagger which now had no trace of blood on it. "It's okay. Take it." He handed it to her.

"There's not a drop of blood on it." Tess said

"It is the mystical dagger of life your blood is your offering. It is how it returns your memories."

Tess hesitated a moment before following suit

"Your turn Lady Valondra." The Granolith spoke.

Isabelle took the dagger and cut into her palm she remembered her betrayal, the lies Kivar told as well as the deceit, Isabelle was left in tears as she buckled to her knees and wept. Michael took the dagger and sliced his palm he stood tall as he remembered who he was and what he'd stood for. He remembered his wife's adultery and what had led her to it. He remembered her death and her sacrifice. They all remembered the majesty of who they once were.

--

TBC


	9. Chapter 10

**Ch 10 **revised 1/19/10**  
**

Michael had been lost in his old memories until he felt movement at his side. Isabelle tried to stand only to pass out.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked the Granolith "This can't be good for the baby."

"Here let me examine her" Max check on his sister only to notice the distress centered around her abdomen. "We need to get her to a medic."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I'm not sure." They carried her to the car and drove toward the Hospital.

Isabelle woke up with a searing pain coursing through her abdomen, her hand instinctively went to hold her stomach. "My baby, what's wrong with my baby"

Michael held her in his arms "Everything will be okay we're on our way to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know."

"Shhh, its okay, it was in the past. We'll talk about it later."

They pulled up at the emergency entrance. Tess went in crying for help and the others helped Izzy out of the car. The next few hours went by in a blur. All of them managed to weasel their way into the delivery room after working hard to keep the doctors ignorant of the flying objects luckily it didn't take long for the epidural to kick in.

Isabelle Evans-Guerin gave birth to a beautiful 6lbs 2oz baby boy. Talon Orion Guerin was born at eleven am on July 5th. Isabelle and Talon were released from the hospital two days later. Going home wasn't easy she was dealing with a hormone imbalance, as well as, finding out what a bitch she, no Valondra was. She and Michael still hadn't had a talk about the past and every time she brought it up he pushed it aside like it was nothing. _How was her having an affair and selling out her family not worth discussing?_

_--_

_--  
_

Michael was cleaning up. Something he been doing non-stop when he wasn't checking in on her. He had redecorated everything and finally fixing that old ratty lazy boy he loved so much, when asked why he was so jittery he said that he was fine he just hadn't realized how infested the place looked. Isabelle guessed it had more to do with Wrath's OCD personality, even his clothes look like he ironed or something.

Talon was truly their first child. As Valondra and Wrath, they hadn't had any children, though Ava and Zan had had two. Holding him Isabelle could see both features from her and Michael. Talon was finally opening his eyes so far his eye color was unknown. He was so alert and nosey but he was still sleeping majority of the time. Midnight feedings weren't killing her yet and Max had healed her so she wasn't as sore as she could be. Michael peeked his head into the room. "Tess is here. Are you up to visitors?"

"Yeah of course." Isabelle hadn't seen Tess nor Max since she first delivered. She assumed that they weren't as understanding as Michael and they still blamed her for what Valondra did.

"Knock. Knock. Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"You're the one who just had a baby?"

"I know but don't avoid the question. Despite Michael's denial I'm sure you have something to say to me about the past."

"These last couple of days have been hard. I'm not gonna lie, but Max and I do know that you and Valondra aren't the same people you haven't lived the same lives."

"I really am sorry for all she did", Isabelle apologized, knowing that if she was Tess she'd hate her now. But luckily Tess was a better person than she was.

"I remember Ava's grief and the look on Wrath's face when he informed me of your death; he loved Valondra despite all that she did. Maybe that's why Michael is 'in denial' as you call it. He loves you despite your past. That is also why your brother and I forgive you, we know that you are not that person anymore."

Isabelle let tears fall from her eyes. She accepted Tess embrace and they held one another as they shared their grief.

Tess stayed a couple hours then left to check on Max who was still coping with his memories. After what Tess told Isabelle, she was sort of grateful that Valondra had been the first to die. She couldn't imagine the scar that each lost placed on his soul. Michael cooked dinner, grilled chicken sandwiches and fries. That night after putting Talon to bed we talked. He cried in her arms remembering how Valondra died. His Tears gave Isabelle hope. Tess' words made her realize that she wasn't the only one in pain. They will get through this; their love had surpassed death. They were destined to have a happily ever after.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **revised 1/20/10

The Golden age of Antar started when Zan's predecessor took the throne. Caleb was the brother of Marius, Kivar's father. Caleb after years of marriage and no heir apparent, he named six year old Zan - nephew by marriage- his successor. Marius had died by this time and this succession was what caused the golden age to go up in flames. Kivar never understood why he was not Caleb's successor, since he was a direct descendant of the throne not some relative by marriage.

Thirteen years later Caleb died and Zan took the throne. At his coronation Ava, the love of Kivar's life, was name Zan's betrothed. Theirs was love at first sight, and their wedding went without fail. Kivar's quest for vengeance multiplied, not only had Zan taken his throne but he had taken his woman. He had planned to marry Valondra and kill Zan before they had a chance to produce an heir, only to find out that Valondra had fallen in love with the ambassador prince from Onuris. So he was forced to wait for another opportunity to destroy Zan, and he found one. Zan and Valondra got into an argument over the creation of a new law that further restricted women's rights. Before long their feud expanded. Wrath hadn't stood up on his wife's behalf so there was a rift between them. Kivar played on Valondra's insecurities and convinced her that Wrath was having an affair with her best friend, Ava. Valondra was blinded by jealousy and Kivar continued to plant doubt in her heart, eventually he became her lover. She even started to believe that he truly loved her. Kivar had managed to create an army of supporters and when he seized the Palace their world began to tumble down.

The Great Massacre was what the historians called it. Neither man, woman, nor child were spared. The first among the royals to die was Valondra. As the rebels invaded she was meeting Kivar in their secret place, as he had asked her to. She was oblivious to the trouble at the palace. Wrath had gone searching for her only to come in as Kivar was about to kill her. Kivar told him everything; Valondra was helpless and uncertain not wanting to believe that she was responsible. She heard of his plans for slaughter and as he raised his hand to kill Wrath she threw herself in front of him taking the blow. She died instantly falling into Wrath's arms. Wrath got up and went after Kivar only to lose sight of him.

Wrath found Ava and told her everything. On their way to safety, they were caught by Kivar's men. Once there, they were forced along with Zan to watch him behead Zan and Ava's children then Wrath too met his demise. Zan livid with rage and grief was then forced to watch his wife die at the hands of a mad man, compared to the agony of watching his family die his own death was painless.

**Xx**

"Focus you energy on the target." Michael instructed.

"I'm trying" Isabelle complained, her hormones had done a number on her abilities. Only two months after giving birth she was still tired. Little Talon had a healthy appetite and it was taking a lot out her. Add that to the stress of an upcoming war and training she just felt like she wasn't the warrior they all needed, she wasn't strong enough.

"Valondra could …"

"I'm not her Michael. I don't know how."

"I know you're not her." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. "You can invade and manipulate dreams, there is no reason why you can't do what Tess does."

"I work in subconscious"

"Just try. They conscious mind still has a level of sub conscious."

"What if I mess up?"

"Max can handle it."

"Any day now Izzy" Max spoke up from across the clearing.

"Ignore him; I'm going to go help Tess with her form."

-

"Is she doing any better?" Tess asked

"She has good hand – eye coordination. Her archery skills are better than Valondra's ever was, physically she's getting stronger. Mentally, her abilities are still off. She should be able to cast illusions. Even her telekinesis is off."

"I'm sure she'll get better she's only been training for a few weeks."

"I'm not sure if she should be doing so much so soon." Michael said concerned for his wife's wellbeing.

"We have a healer, Michael, and the doctor said it was fine. She's not sparing"

"I know I just want her safe. You ready."

"Go easy on me okay"

"Not likely" Each picking up a 6ft wood staff. They circled each other Tess attempted the first blow Michael blocked it. Several strikes later.

"Practice your combinations; I'm going to check on Maxwell."

"Okay" she said rising from the dusty desert floor. _Good thing Max can heal me. _She though glad she wouldn't have to be black and blue much longer. Then again maybe if she were she'd get a day off.

-

"You okay Maxwell."

"This damned bow is pointless."

"You're working on aim and upper body strength."

"Why do we even need weapons? We have our abilities."

"True but we don't know what kind of technology they have developed on Antar since we've been gone. The Granolith says that if they were able to create a device that sent out just the right frequency of electro-magnetic pulses they can disrupt our abilities. We need to be able to defend ourselves without them."

"Why couldn't Zan have known this stuff?"

"Outside of basic defense, what would a prince need to know weapons for? He has soldier and guards to defend him"

"Exactly so why am I doing this?"

"You're not on Antar, and when or if we get there you don't have an army, Kivar does."

"You were a prince, so shouldn't you be a bit more defenseless"

"From what I remember Onuris, a king rode into battle with his men, and all men regardless of status were soldiers first. We were also renown for our weaponary and defense technology."

" Lucky you. Can't I just skip archery and go spar with Tess."

"Fine. Has Isabelle succeeded yet?"

"I'm not sure what she's trying to do."

"I'll take that as a no." Michael had instructed Isabelle to do something simple. Make Max's skin turn green, or at least make Max believe his skin was green.

"How's it coming" She was seating on the ground meditating.

"I can feel his thoughts, even hear a few strands but I just don't get why its not working."

Their training consisted of three hour days, five days a week: Weight training, archery, and sparring hand to hand then with staffs, mental expansion with meditation and yoga, and next month they were going to the firing range.

Isabelle figured maybe Michael hadn't given her a good enough illusion so she tried something different. Some things you just knew were false, so it was harder to make them believe its true. Instead of green skin, she switched her focus to poisonous snake. She pictured it slithering against the desert floor, sand across it's scales, slowly approaching where Max and Tess were working out. Instead of Attacking Max she made it appear to Attack Tess. Sending those images to Max she was shocked that it worked. Max pushed Tess out the way in an attempt to save her from a non-existent predator.

"MAX, TESS every…"

"I did it." Isabelle said bouncing happily

"Where did it go?" Max asked Tess

"What?" Tess asked

Looking to Isabelle she saw her laughing and exchanging hugs with her husband.

"Izzy's powers are getting stronger."

"That's great." Micheal said to Izzy and decided that since she was doing so well they could wrap things up early today.

Michael and Isabelle approached Tess and Max. "We're going to end early today."

"Thank goodness. I need a shower and a massage" Tess stated hooking her arm through Max's

--

--

The training section is a newly added scene. Let me know what you think. For those of you who are new to the story I hope you're enjoying it. - Jaz


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 -- revised 2/17/2010 the final chapter will be uploaded tomorrow  
**

_About one year later_

After a year of training in the desert they were finally ready. Brody the new millionaire in town who own the UFO center where Max worked, claimed that he had been abducted by aliens. The royal four didn't buy it until the day Max witnessed the transformation himself.

"Zan, My king" Larek bowed at the waist before Max

"Brody, What did you call me?"

"Our reports say that you should have been given your memories by now." Brody said voicing Larek's thoughts.

"You really were abducted by aliens." Max looked at Brody, for months he and friends just knew that Maria's new boyfriend was nuts. Now he wasn't so sure.

"My name is Larek. I was sent with a message. I don't have much time left in this body but I am here to let you and the others know that now is the time. Where are the others? Where are Ava, Wrath, and Valondra?"

"I'm at work. You are possessing my boss. I can get them to meet us here."

"You do that and tell them to hurry. Time is of the essence."

Max called the others giving them a brief explanation; they made it to the UFO center in less than twenty minutes. Max explained to them that Brody was now Larek and introduced Larek to the others.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Royal Four again. I am here to let you know that your supporters are ready. We have rallied our allies. We must strike now while support for Kivar is wavering." Larek wiped sweat from Brody's brow.

"You okay?" Tess asked

"I don't have much time. My host is getting stronger. The journey ahead of you is long and arduous. You must …"Then just like that Brody collapsed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Michael asked.

Max bent to check Brody's pulse "Yeah I think he'll be fine." Standing Max turned to the group "I'm going to stay here with Brody. I'll meet you guys later."

X

After work Max called a meeting with others at the Granolith to talk strategy. Tess and Max arrived first.

"Michael and Isabelle should be here in ten. They had to drop Talon off at your parents, and pick up more diapers."

"I'm sure they can't wait for him to be potty trained."

"Yeah." Tess said sadly "Max do you ever think about having children."

Max didn't know what to say he remembered being a father. The feeling of small arms wrapping around his legs, the sound of laughter, but he also remember their screams of terror. Shaking his head he pushed the memories away.

"I see them, Krios and Selene, I still …"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No, don't be sorry. Kivar is the one who should be sorry. After all this is over we can try again, but I can't bring my children into a universe that he's apart of."

"We'll stop him." Tess said then turned toward the entry way as Michael and Isabelle entered

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Isabelle asked

"We're fine" Tess answered

"Okay so first things first we're going to have to find out what's going on Antar." Michael said

"Yeah we also need to contact Larek." Tess said

The royal four finished strategizing, then Max activated the granolith.

"Are you ready?"

"I feel that we are Granolith, all we need to do now is contact Larek. If you would pt us through" Michael said

The white lights around the Granolith flickered a rainbow of colors before a hologram image of a man in wearing wine colored gowns with slit pupils appeared.

"Your Majesty," Larek said bowing deep to Max before bowing once more to the others " Your Majesties, what can I do for you? How's the training coming along?"

"We're doing well." Max said

"We're ready." Michael said

"Have you tied up all potential loose ends on Earth? Are you ready to journey to Antar?" Larek inquired

"Not yet but give us a week." Maxwell said

"The council convened a fortnight ago we are stressed for time. Our troops have managed to hold Kivar's militia off this long but our borders are weakening, as is our influence. I've contacted Onuris and they have their troops ready to deploy and lend additional aid. Hopefully they'll arrived by the time you get here."

Once the meeting with their allies was concluded, they finished their plans. The had one week to make arrangements before heading off to Antar. They had a war to win.

XX


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"Mom!" Isabelle called out as the royal four entered the Evan's home.

"In the Kitchen," Diane answered

"Hey, mom." Max said.

"How's my little man?" Isabelle asked picking her son up from his highchair.

Wiping her hands on her apron Diane turned to see her children and their significant others.

"Is dad home?" Max asked

"Is there something you need son." Philip answered coming into the kitchen

"Actually there is. It important, why don't we go into the living room."

Diane turned her casserole on low and followed everyone into the family room.

"What's going on?" Diane asked.

"Mom, Dad, we have a favor to ask you." Isabelle said, "But first there are some things you need to know."

Max proceeded to explain to the Evans about Antar, and how they were alien hybrids. Tess and Michael both did a small demonstration when the Evans started to doubt their children's sanity. For a while all the heard was "oh my God" from Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans just shook his head.

"I know this is a lot to take in but."

"I knew, I knew you were different I just… I never." Diane took a deep breathe, Philip wrapped his arms around his wife offering her comfort.

"What is it you need from us?"

"Mom, Dad, Michael and I would like for you to look after Talon."

"What?"

"We have to go to Antar. They spent so much time and energy to recreate the royal four, we owe it to them to save them. They believe we are their only hope." Isabelle explained

"We can't bring our son onto a war torn planet. You two did an amazing job raising Max and Isabelle, we trust you to take care of Talon if we don't come back." Michael said

"Of course, we love you. We love Talon, but must you go. Isn't there another way."

"If there is, we don't know it. The officials on Antar believe that without us the planet will fall deeper into civil war, then the monster who killed us all will take over he's a vicious dictator."

"It's hard to believe that fate of an entire planet is in the hands of teenagers." Philip said still trying to digest everything

"When do you leave?"

"We've a few more things to do, but we aim to leave by the end of the week"

XX

"I can't believe we're really doing this" Tess said grasping Max's hands

"Me neither." He said his voice shaking a bit.

"It's now or never Maxwell." Michael said holding his wife's hand

"Talon will be okay right? Tell me we're coming back to him."

"He'll be fine. Your parents are probably spoiling him as we speak."

"You don't think"

"We're coming back Isabelle. No worries we can do this"

The royal four activated the granolith as a unit, then stepped up to the circle.

"You ready your Majesties." The Granolith spoke

"Yes" they said in unison

"I contacted the Council they'll be waiting for you on the other side."

The Granolith looked over the royal four and invited them to step through the opening to stand in the center of the circle. The granolith encoded the sequence then put in the coordinates. _It was now or never_, this thought traveled through the minds of the royal four. Traveling took all of one minute; the group held hands forming a circle. When they arrived in what they assumed was Antar. They didn't realize they had truly just traveled through time and space. They remembered brief flashes of light but that was it. The room they were in now seemed like the same one they'd been in at first, only darker.

"Where are we?" some one asked either Tess or Izzy

"I don't know" Max responded.

"It's so dark", came a quieter voice that seemed more like it belonged to Tess.

"We're here" Michael said releasing Isabelle and Tess' hand. He then held up his hand to activate the lighting system.

"Good evening Prince Wrath. Welcome home ", this little girl looked almost identical to the granolith on earth "It seems that my sister encountered a few problems and was unable to send you to Antar so you are now on Onuris. Kivar must have discovered and breached the Central Antarian Based Granolith" The gang stared at the little girl. She had the same black hair and heart shaped face only now she wore a black dress with a Gold ribbon at the waist instead of all white.

X

" You may not realized it my king but you have been dead no more than a decade. Time travels differently here." the Granolith said.

"Ten years." Isabelle whispered

"Yes, also my condolences on the death of your parents"

"Their dead?" Michael asked

"Going on eight years."

The granolith called for an escort to take the prince and his friends to their living quarters to get rested. It turned out that a side effect of traveling by granolith was migraines. After a nap the group was called to meet Commander Ram who would be flying them to Antar. The commander brought the group up to date on the current affairs of Onuris.

"Wrath, I mean Michael, you and the others are probably wondering if you will get to meet the king. It is my deepest regret to inform you that the King away at a retreat seeking a cure for his current ailment." The commander continued to talk of the king's current state. "You do realize my prince that the throne of Onuris is by right yours, since it was the death your parents that cause Eli to take the throne."

"Does my uncle know that you are plotting behind his back?" Michael question.

"I'm not plotting just merely stating fact. Our soldiers have been preparing for war with Kivar in hopes of your return. The King has no heirs and is deathly ill. When he dies, something that is inevitable, we will need a king. Is it wrong for me to want the ruler of our planet to be of the blood?" Ram said turning to look meet Michael's eyes. His glare dared Michael condemn him for wanting to have his people protected.

"No, I suppose not. My wife and I have not yet discussed what we will do once the war ends but we will keep our return to Onuris as an option."

X

It took three days to prepare for war. Soldiers were gathered, the allies were alerted, and then came the attack. The Royal four and the militia attacked Antar. The battle was short when you compare it to wars like the hundred year's war or the Trojan War or even the War in Iraq. The battle lasted two weeks. The support that Kivar had, had begun to loose faith. The attack on Kivar's army ended in favor of the Royal four.

Once they made their way into the Palace they went in search of Kivar. Max and Tess made their way through the North wing accompanied by four of Onuris' best. They carried weapons, laser guns and swords, in case their energy was unreliable, and the Onuri were firm believers in being prepared for any and everything.

"KIVAR!!" Maxwell roared spotting the swine at coming out of one of the secret passage ways. The Onuris soldiers Rushed in to corner Kivar and 2 of his guard. The secret passage was positioned just behind the throne. Kivar ran but the Onuri soldiers were able to slaughter his men. Max and Tess continued on in pursuit of Kivar. Tess used her ability to make him run straight to them.

"Well if it isn't the fair Ava and the brute who would be king." Kivar taunted recognizing their aura not their faces, "I thought I killed you once already," Kivar used their hesitation as and opportunity to use his ability. Kivar brought back the pain that Zan had experienced at his hand. He made them relive their death.

Max fell to his knees, this time it was worse, the dagger given to him by the granolith had helped him understand their mission. It had allowed him to remember everything but he hadn't relived it. Kivar made him feel that agony, and it unleashed hatred and rage.

Michael came to the rescue, just before he was able to kill Zan, by blasting Kivar into the stone wall behind him.

Michael stooped down to check on Ava who had fainted, her nose was bleeding. "You guys alright?" he asked looking at Max.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay." Max said sounding more of Zan than himself.

Michael watched as Max stood up and took off walking toward an unconscious Kivar.

"Wake up you Sonofabitch" Max willed, holding his hand over Kivar skull.

"No please, No sire please it was just a misudeeee……." Using the hand that had healed so many, he sucked the life out of Kivar.

Max yelled in rage, cursing, swearing vengeance for his dead children. While the young king raged Kivar screamed in agony. In the end all that was left of Kivar was a pile of ash. The battle didn't last more than a day after the death of Kivar.

Isabelle walked into the room just in time to see Max kill Kivar. Somehow killing Kivar had killed Max, leaving Zan behind.

Tess wasn't sure what she was getting into but she knew that she loved Max. And since Ava was apart of her she knew that she could learn to love Zan. Standing by her man while he tried to put together the pieces that Kivar had left behind wouldn't be easy, but none of them had had the illusion that repairing a broken civilization would be.

The King and Queen stood on the terrace, their people gather below them. The people sent up cheers as the dark cloud that had blotted their sun was finally decimated.

"People of Antar. Thank you for gathering before us. Your faith in us allowed us to slay our enemy. From this day forth, my queen and I promise to help to restore Antar to its former glory." Shouts rose from the crowd below, "You are all invited to the coronation and wedding. Kivar left so much destruction in his wake but we are strong. We will heal our wounded. Rebuild our city from the rubble that his wrath left. Have no fear I am your King. Tomorrow night we will eat, dance, and be merry. We will celebrate our victory, for in the days to follow we have much work to attend to." Zan and Tess bowed to their people and stepped away.

_In the End_

After the Antarian Granolith was repaired. Max, who preferred to be called Zan, and Tess decided to stay and restore Antar. Michael and Isabelle went to Zaire to converse with Michael's uncle. Eli decided to abdicate his throne and named Michael king. Before the coronation Michael and Isabelle returned to Earth to collect their son and to say good bye to every one they would leave behind. Tess sent a letter for the Velentis with Michael and Isabelle. Max was no longer Max. Zan refused to leave and didn't see the point in saying goodbye to people from a life he didn't remember. Michael and Isabelle showed the Evans and Valentis the Granolith, and promised to come to Earth for visits. Explaining to everyone why Max wasn't at their side was difficult. With promises to keep in contact, the Evans could only hope that someday their son would remember his human heritage and comeback to visit as well.

_______________Complete______________

Please review. I think I was able to improve upon the original Let me know if it sucks. All criticism welcome. - Jaz


End file.
